Total Eclipse
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie disappeared when she was physically five years old and has lived secretly among humans ever since. Her vampire side has been suppressed to the point where it is completely nonexistent now. Now 13 years late Nessie's family has found her again and will do anything to get her back. Jacob, who has been with the Cullens searching for her, will also do anything to win her heart.
1. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Hunting**

 **Nessie's POV**

I treaded through the grass ever so lightly and carefully. The only noise that I could hear was the panting of my loyal hunting companion Ellie and her young pup Sniffer.

The forest was unusually quiet and that unnerved me for some reason. I clutched onto my gun with a little more force then necessary.

I glanced to my right where Ellie and Sniffer were walking obediently. Ellie was a blood hound well trained in the art of hunting. Her son Sniffer was still learning but I could see a lot of potential in him which is why I chose him when my father decided to let me keep one of the pups from Ellie's litter.

I took a deep shaky breath. My heart was beating way faster than normal. I didn't understand why though. I had been hunting since I was six years old and nothing bad has ever happened to me.

Okay, so I might be lying a little. When I was eight years old I tripped and accidentally fired my gun. The bullet bounced off of a nearby boulder and rebounded straight into my right ankle. The damage caused by my moment of sheer clumsiness was irreversible and now I walk with a permanent limp. It's nothing short of a miracle that my father allowed me to even hold a gun after that.

My fiancée Masen worried about me a lot. My clumsiness was a well known fact and he was scared I'd accidentally shoot myself again. My dad nearly shot Masen on purpose though when we announced our engagement. I still don't even know how I managed to calm my father down.

I think my father was just hoping that it would all blow over soon. After all Masen and I were on 18yr old high school seniors.

I loved Masen though. There was no doubt in my heart that he was my soul mate. We knew each other since we were kids. We were both adopted kids that everyone seemed to avoid even now. I never got why people avoided him the way they avoided me. I could understand why they would avoid me. I'm half vampire so their instincts told them that I was in dangerous. In order to hide I had to suppress my vampire instincts and urges to the point where I nearly lost vampire side. I was all but human now.

However Masen? I didn't get why people avoided him. He was the greatest guy anyone could ask for. He was my best friend, then my boyfriend, and now my fiancée.

People usually assumed that I was only marrying him for his money. It's no secret that his family is the wealthiest family around. The rumors couldn't be further from the truth though. No matter how much I denied it people kept on believing it. My denying only seemed to feel the rumors more.

I sighed. I looked at my engagement ring and smiled. Thinking of Masen always made me smile.

Ellie's frantic howling and barking scared the crap out of me suddenly. I gave her the signal to follow whatever scent she had caught.

Her five month old son Sniffer eagerly mimicked her movements and followed her lead. Ever since he could he was always mimicking his mother's movements and learning by watching her. That's the reason I saw so much potential in him as a hunting dog in the first place. Even if I was wrong about him at least I'd have another loyal companion in him.

Ellie led me to a deer that was grazing in a field. The only thing that stopped me from firing the gun was the large bear that was walking nearby. If I fired the gun I would no doubt attract the attention of the bear and I didn't want that to happen. I only had one bullet left in my gun and I wouldn't be able to shoot the bear if I had to.

My best idea was to try to get away from the area as quickly and quietly as possible. Even my dogs seemed to know that making noise was a bad idea.

Suddenly I head a rustling sound in the surrounding woods and the bear ran toward me in complete panic.

I was about to kill the bear when I realized my gun had completely jammed.

I screamed just as the bear was about to attack me but then something strange happened. Something or rather someone attacked the bear.

It only took me about two seconds to recognize the person that had saved me.

"Uncle Emmett?" I said in disbelief. I hadn't seen him or any member of my biological family in 13 years.

He stopped drinking the bear's blood and no looked at me in complete shock.

"Nessie?"

"Uncle Emmett? Is that really you?" I said barely able to contain my excitement at seeing my uncle after so many years.

He didn't say anything as he squeezed the life out of me.

"Nessie! I can't believe it! It's really you! My favorite niece!"

"Uncle Emmett? What how?"

"How doesn't matter. We've been looking for you for years now and now we find you just like-"

"Wait you've been looking for me?"

"Your parents have been going crazy trying to find you when they know you're here they will-"

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying anymore. I was just focused on the idea of reuniting with my mom and dad again after so many years. I loved them and missed them so much but I had given up on the idea of ever seeing my vampire family ever again. I longed for a hug and kiss from my biological parents and the idea that I might actually get the wish granted made me happy beyond words.

"Everyone will be so happy when I tell them you're here. Although your father might kill me"

"Why would my dad kill you for finding me exactly?"

Uncle Emmett gulped nervously. "I decided to have some fun and scare the bear on purpose before killing it. I didn't know you were there. When your father sees everything that happened and that my actions endangered you. Well let's just say he won't be happy"

"It's okay Uncle Emmett. I forgive you" I said as I hugged him one more time.

 **Please Review**


	2. Family

**Chapter 2: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I would've stayed there for hours with my uncle if I could have. If it weren't for the fact that my human father would notice that I was missing and come searching for me himself I definitely would've stayed.

"I have to go"

"Nessie-"

"No really I do uncle. I have to leave but I'm sure we're going to see each other again really soon"

"Yeah you're right Nessie. I just, after so many years its hard to say goodbye again. Even for a second"

"Yeah I know" I replied. I didn't even look back as I began my search for Ellie and Sniffer. The two bloodhounds had wondered off and now I had to go find them. Luckily they both had gps on their collars so it didn't make me very long to find them.

I took a deep breath once I got to my car. An ordinary hunting trip had just suddenly turned so surreal. My biological family was here. My mom and dad were here. I hadn't felt this happy though since the day Masen proposed to me.

A thought so horrifying that it made my heart nearly triple in speed suddenly hit me like a bullet train. I had to tell my 100% VAMPIRE family that I was engaged! Oh holy hell.

Telling my human father had been bad enough. Did he want to shoot my fiancée? Yes he did. I was able to prevent that however. But how was I supposed to stop eight vampires from killing one helpless human? Poor Masen. Poor me. I was actually scared. Maybe even more then just scared.

Oh boy. That's all that I could really say. I had never planned on seeing my family again so I never in a million years thought that this was going to happen!

I cranked up the music just to hopefully calm my nerves a little. I stopped at a Panda Express to pick up dinner for my dad and I. We had planned on eating venison but thanks to the complete lack of deer on the hunt that was not going to happen.

I knew that something was different the moment that I pulled onto my block. There was a new flashy looking Mercedes on the street. My dad worked at the hospital and seemed customary of my father to immediately invite and befriend any new doctors.

Oh my god. New doctor. My heart started to race again when I realized who that new doctor may be. As soon as I let Ellie and Sniffer out of the car they raced to the house trying to beat each other through the dog door my father had installed on the side of the house.

I, on the other hand, took my time. Perhaps a little more time then what was necessary. I slowly grabbed my gun and the food from the back seat. Then I walked slowly toward the front door.

"Hey Nessie how was the hunt?" I heard my dad ask.

"Well dad lets just say we're not eating venison tonight so I stopped for-"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw grandpa Carlisle sitting their with my father. My suspicion had been confirmed. Now that I had him here right before me I wanted nothing more then to hug him again. I missed my loving grandfather so much. The only reason I wasn't in a mess of tears right is because that would raise a hell of a lot of questions from my father.

I had been so observed in my thoughts that I didn't even realize my father had introduced us.

I could tell that my grandfather was observing me the whole time that he was there. My theory is that he must've caught my scent on my father at the hospital and that was the only reason he agreed to come here in the first place. To confirm his suspicion that I was here.

I wondered if it was as hard for my grandfather to pretend that he didn't know me as it was for me to pretend that I didn't know him. There was no telling.

The whole day had taken its toll on me and I decided to go to bed earlier then usual that night.

It was the feeling of something cold and icy stroking my cheek that woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly to see that it was still dark.

I jumped a little when I saw two pairs of gold eyes staring at me.

"Renesmee?"

I recognized that voice instantly.

"Daddy?" I choked out.

A pair of ice cold arms embraced me in a very tight hug. My dad had no intentions of letting me go any time soon and neither did I.

"Edward will you let her go already and let me hug her already?!" The unmistakably voice of my mother yells.

"Mom?"

"Oh baby!" she says as she yanks me from my father's arms and grabs me into a tight hug of her own.

I started to cry. I was with my biological parents again after 13 years. I was reunited with my family again after so long. Nothing else mattered anymore. Even my fear of telling my family about my engagement seemed to have melted away at least for now.

"Your WHAT?!"

Oh hell. Stupid mind reading vampire father!

 **Please Review**


	3. Reunited With Jake

**Chapter 3: Reunited with Jake**

 **Nessie's POV**

My heart was hammering and I could feel my hands shaking. My breathing was certainly faster as well.

"Nothing daddy" I did my best to sound as innocent as possible. Meanwhile I did the best I could to push all thoughts of my fiancée, engagement, and future wedding out of my head.

"Nothing?! NOTHING?!"

"Edward what on Earth are you yelling about? Keep your voice down before we're discovered" mom said sternly.

"I don't think there is any way I can be calm after what I just heard in our daughter's head!"

"What could she have possibly been thinking about that's gotten you so upset?!"

"I think Nessie should be the one to tell you"

"I-"

I was literally saved by the bell or at least my father's footsteps.

"Now you've done it Edward. We haven't seen our daughter in 13 years and now thanks to your senseless shouting we have to leave"

"Senseless-"

"Edward" mom seethed.

That was the last that I heard from my parents before they disappeared.

I turned on my TV and pretended that I fell asleep while watching it. The TV was the best explanation I could think of so my dad wouldn't get suspicious.

"Just the TV" I heard my dad mumble as he searched for my remote. Good it worked.

I overslept the next morning. I threw on the first pair of clothes that I could find and raced down the stairs. My dad was already gone. His shift at the hospital usually starts early in the morning.

It was raining cats and dogs outside so I threw on my raincoat and grabbed my umbrella. I had made it out the door when I remembered that I hadn't fed my dogs yet.

I had made breakfast plans with my fiancée today that I had nearly slept through. However when I was about halfway to the restaurant I received a text message from him that he to had overslept and was running late.

So when I pulled into the parking lot I thought I'd wait there for him. Those plans went out the door as soon as I saw another very familiar face.

"Jacob!" I squealed and ran like an overexcited three year old when I saw my favorite wolf in the whole world about to enter the restaurant.

"Nessie?" The shock was evident in his voice. "Oh Nessie!"

I ran straight into his open arms

"Nessie my god is it really you? I heard you were here but now-"

"I'm here Jacob. I'm here"

"Wow Ness you've grown so much. You're all grown up now. You're so beautiful" he said as he held me at arms distance as he analyzed me from head to toe. He grabbed me into another tight embrace.

"And you haven't changed a bit Jake. Seriously we actually look the same age now"

"Nessie would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"I'd love to Jake but I'm waiting for someone actually-"

"Someone who has no problems keeping you waiting apparently?"

"Jacob" I warned.

"At least lets go inside and get you out of this rain before you get sick"

I smiled. Jacob definitely didn't lose his caring/overprotective side when it came to me. So we went inside the IHOP and sat in the waiting area.

"Jesus Nessie I can't get over how grown you are. I mean you're not that little girl I used to know anymore. You're a woman now"

I laughed. "Jacob I may have physically changed but let me tell you deep down I'm still that same little girl you used to know. I'm just a little older that's all"

"Nessie what happened to you? Where have you been all these years?"

I sighed. I knew these questions would come but I wasn't ready to answer them yet. "I'd rather tell the whole family at once"

"Speaking of them they're all listening to us as we speak"

"What?"" I nearly shouted.

"They were out looking for you this morning. It seems they came across your scent and followed you here. They're beyond anxious to talk to you. As am I"

"They're all out there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Everyone but Emmett anyway. He's currently in hiding"

"What did you all do to him?!"

"Well as soon as he revealed what happened with the woods yesterday. Well let's just say your parents did not react well at all. Nor did I as a matter of fact"

"Jacob!"

"Actually 'did not react well' is putting it mildly"

"Jacob!"

Jacob sighed. "That's what he gets for putting you in danger"

I decided right then and there that I really did not want to know what happened to my poor innocent uncle.

Jacob placed his arm around my waist which caused my heart to triple in speed and me to blush like an idiot.

Jacob's laughter took me by surprise. I looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

"You're aunt Rosalie is making snide remarks about me right now. It's hilarious. Now my laughter is just making her more angry"

I rolled my eyes. I never could understand why Jacob and my aunt couldn't get along. They always loved to hate each other. Apparently that hadn't changed at all.

Suddenly Jacob's entire body posture had changed.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

"Danger"

"Danger? What do you mean danger?"

"There's one of your kind around here. I could smell it. He's somewhere in here" he stated.

"My kind?"

"A hy-"

I stopped listening to him when I saw my fiancée walking toward me.

"Nessie I'm so sorry I'm late. I overslept and I-"

"It's okay" I said as I cut him off with a kiss. "I overslept as well so I haven't been here long"

"Nessie who is this?" Jacob asked.

"Who are you?" Masen asked Jacob.

"Oh Masen this is Jacob. We just met. He's new here. Jacob this is Masen. He's my fiancée"

For the first time Jacob noticed the rock on my left hand. Then he started to shake violently. I knew if I didn't get him out of there he would definitely lose control of his inner wolf.

I just didn't understand why my news caused this reaction in my Jacob. The only thing that made this situation worse is knowing that my entire family overheard this whole exchange happen.

 **Please Review**


	4. Family Love

**Chapter 4: Family Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

"That was very strange" Masen said once we had sat down at our table.

"Mhmm" was my only answer. The truth was that my thoughts were mainly focused on my my family and Jacob. I just couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why he reacted so strongly when I told him I was getting married.

I sighed. At least Jacob made it out in time before he could explode into a wolf that looked like it was on steroids.

My mind kept wondering back wondering back to my family as well. Were they still out there waiting for me? Or had they gone after Jacob? What were they going to say about my engagement?

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

Masen sighed. "I asked if you were okay. You seem kind of, I don't know, out of it? Is there something on your mind?"

"No Masen I'm fine"

He raised his eyebrows at me. Oh boy. Why'd he have to know me so well again?

"Okay I'm just a little worried about that boy Jacob. That's all"

"Yeah the way he reacted when you told him you were marrying me was strange. I mean he is only a stranger after all"

"Yes I don't get it either Masen. I'm just as, if not more, confused by this as you are"

"Yes well you seem a little too worried about him if you ask me"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Masen don't start with that jealousy crap of yours again. I'm yours and only yours. Just like you are only mine. Don't ever forget that"

One of my fiancée's flaws was his jealousy. He has a tendency to overreact when it comes to other guys sometimes. It drives me nuts sometimes. That was his only major flaw though.

I, on the other hand, had a lot more flaws then he did. I'm was clumsy. I'm literally my own worst enemy. My grades weren't exactly the best. I was failing my history class at the moment and I was seriously dreading an upcoming test that I had coming after Christmas break which was only a couple of weeks away. I'm also very self conscious and I have my insecurities as well.

Masen on the other hand? Just his jealously. That was it. He could have picked any other girl in the world. There were certainly far prettier girls in school that longed for his attention. They were the same girls that called me names like "whore" and "gold digger" and "slut" when he wasn't around.

I tried my best to ignore it all but the names still got to me and they knew it. Even if I knew the names weren't true.

After breakfast Masen walked me back to my car in the rain. I had insisted that he just go straight to his own car since it was still pouring but do you think he listened to me? No. He insisted on "being a gentleman" even if it meant getting soaked.

As soon as I got into my car and turned on the engine I heard a noise. I looked outside of my window and nearly had a heart attack when I saw my dad standing out there.

"Dad!"

My god why do vampires have to be so sneaky?!

"Nessie you know you shouldn't call me that in public young lady. It looks weird"

"Yeah well you calling me young lady in public looks just as weird. Anyway what are you still doing here?"

"We've been waiting for you Nessie. I know Jacob told you that we urgently wanted to talk to you"

"Yeah I just didn't think you were going to wait for me" I admitted.

"Nessie you have been missing for 13 years. 13 very long years and you didn't think we would wait for you?" Dad shook his head disbelievingly.

"What happened to Jacob? Do you know?"

"He disappeared and no one can get ahold of him just yet"

Now I was the one shaking my head only I was shaking my in utter confusion.

I shivered even though I was wearing my raincoat."Dad what're you doing?" I asked him when I saw him taking off his jacket.

"You need this more then I do" he said as he handed me his leather jacket.

"Thank you" As I started to put on his jacket I tripped but my dad caught me just in time.

Being in my dad's arms made me smile again. Simply being around my dad made me happy. The only part I was having a hard time wrapping my around was the fact that he and I were now physically the same age. That I was physically the same age as both of my parents. Of course I had always known that there would come a time that I would appear to be the same age as my parents but I just never expected to see it .

"You never expected to see your parents again?"

I sighed. Having a mind reading father around was starting to get annoying.

"Yes dad. I never expected to see you, mom, or anyone from the family ever again"

"Nessie what happened to you? Why did you disappear on us? Who kidnapped you?"

"Dad I wasn't kidnapped. I, well-it's hard to explain"

"No it's not. We need to know the truth and we need to know it now"

"Alright I ran away"

"You did what?!"

I jumped about a mile in the air when my vampire mother suddenly appeared behind me.

"Yes I have. Now why would you do something like that?"

"I thought it would be better. Safer for you all if I left. That's all I'm going to say"

The truth was actually a lot more complicated then that. Truthfully I was kidnapped by another vampire. One that no one in my family knew about. She had me threatened. Apparently she had the power to hide her scent and that's why my family never found her.

I pushed the thoughts of her out of my head because not even my father could know about her. We'd all be in danger otherwise.

"What do you mean we'd all be safer without you?!" mom nearly yelled at me.

"All I ever did was attract danger. I mean the Volturi nearly killed all of us because of me"

"Nessie-"

"Dad please don't I really don't want to say more on the subject"

We didn't say another word on the subject all the way to my family's house. There I was literally ambushed by family.

My loving grandparents were the first. I was beginning to think grandpa Carlisle would never let go of me. He and I were very close when I was little. I think I could say that he and I were closer then any grandfather and granddaughter ever could be.

I could also say the same about grandma Esme. She also refused to let me go when she finally got her hands on me.

My aunts were also the same way although Alice deemed it necessary that I go shopping and update my wardrobe ASAP.

Aunt Rosalie was also extremely emotional when we hugged for the first time.

I looked around at my family and started crying tears of happiness. My mom even got me a tissue.

"Nessie is it true that you're really engaged?" mom asked.

I closed my eyes before answering. "Yes it's true"

"I swear I'm going to kill that guy!" dad yelled angrily.

It took all but two seconds for things to get chaotic.

"You're way too young!"

"What are you thinking?!"

Those were just some of the things I caught.

"I've known him all my life-"

"That doesn't matter young lady. You are way too young to get married. You should be focused on school and going to college not getting married even if it is to another hybrid"

"Hybrid? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your fiancée Nessie" grandpa answered. "From what we can tell the boy you were with earlier is in fact a hybrid like yourself"

I felt like someone had just shook the life out of me.

"You really had no idea what he was Nessie?" dad asked. "His scent clearly tells us that he is part vampire and part human"

"Yeah well my scent has dulled a lot. I'll explain more about that later. I just-hybrid?"

"Yes he is a hybrid like you. We're sure of it. Only thing is that he has no idea that vampires exist. However that won't stop me from killing the boy from daring to even look at you"

 **Please Review**


	5. Angry Wolf

**Chapter 5: Angry Wolf**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had left my family's house hours ago. How I managed to convince them to let me go was completely beyond me though. It almost seemed like my mother especially wanted to hold me hostage:

I had to much time on my hands to think though and that was not exactly a good thing for me. Not right now anyway. Besides discovering the fact that my fiancée was half vampire like me I was worried about Jacob. He had not made a single appearance since he stormed of all angrily from the restaurant and I was extremely worried about him.

So I decided to go look for him. Maybe it was a fool's errand but I didn't care. I needed to find my Jacob. I needed to make sure that he was okay. I needed him. As soon as I arrived back home I loaded Ellie and Sniffer into my car, grabbed my hunting gun among other things, and left the house for the forest. The forest was the only place I could logically think of to go looking for an angry wolf.

I had an idea. A very crazy idea that I was certain would fail but still felt that it was worth a try nonetheless. When I was little Jacob had given me a stuffed wolf. One that he made himself. I used to rub it against his body so that his scent would stay on it. Something about Jacob's scent always comforted me as a child. It was crazy to think that his scent might still be lingering on that stuffed wolf 13 years later but I had to at least give it a try even if I was sure it would fail.

I took the small stuffed wolf out of my bag and let my dogs sniff it. Sniffer seemed all to eager to begin tracking whatever scent he had picked up on the toy but seconds later he had his nose to the ground trying to find the scent.

He howled when he finally picked up a scent and began running in the northern direction. Ellie seemed to agree with her son's assessment and promptly followed him.

After two minutes of running and howling we had come to a stop outside of a cave.

"Jacob?" I called out. I was still unsure that my absurd idea had actually worked. That was until the reddish brown wolf appeared long enough to growl at me before retreating into the cave.

I felt hurt at Jacob's rejection. Really hurt.

Jacob bared his teeth at me before reentering his cave.

I felt as if a knife had pierced my heart. Jacob was mad at me and I had no idea why. When I tried to follow him he just growled at me again. Clearly I was not wanted but I refused to give up.

I sat down outside of the cave not quite sure what to do. Sniffer placed his head in my lap as if he could sense my distress.

"It's okay boy. You did great. You really did" I told him as I rubbed his head; an act that he really enjoyed. "It's amazing you can even pick up a scent that old. You can track that's for sure"

Ellie went and shoved her head under my arm as if to demand some attention for herself as well. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Only these two goofballs that I call bloodhounds can make me smile sometimes.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but eventually I fell asleep. Something pushed me awake. I opened my eyes to see that it was Jacob barreling his head into the side of my body. It had started raining hard and I was already soaked to the bone.

I stood up slowly and carefully. Jacob urgently pushed me toward his cave. At least he wasn't angry anymore. Not enough to let me freeze to death anyway.

"Okay I'm going!" I say as he barreled his head into my body for the umpteenth time.

As soon as I sat down Jacob curled up his body around me. He started to lick my face and I giggled. Ellie and Sniffer seemed to watch us I wonder.

"You're not still mad are you Jake? I don't even understand why you're upset but it hurts Jake. I don't like it"

He just licked my face a few more times as if to reassure me that everything was good between us.

"Good Jacob because we still have a lot of catching up to do. We're pretty much strangers now and I want to fix that. Do you agree?"

He nodded.

"Good"

I noticed Jacob looking at my dogs and then at my gun that I had brought in with me.

"First thing you should know about me. I hunt. I've been a hunter for years. Ellie and Sniffer are my hunting dogs"

I had Jacob's full attention which surprised me because I wasn't that interesting.

"Another thing? I'm also extremely clumsy. Don't know where I get that from honestly but I am. It's the reason I accidentally shot myself in the ankle on a hunting trip years ago. Irreversible damage they said"

Jacob growled. Clearly upset by what I had said. Maybe my accidental self inflicted injuries was something I should keep to myself.

 **Please Review**


	6. Hospital

**Chapter 6: Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

I snuggled close to Jacob for as long as possible. He wrapped his warm furry body around my frigid one this warming me up quickly.

More then anything I was just happy to be with Jacob again. When I was little I always felt a strong connection to him. Whenever he was around I always felt complete. Whole.

That's how I felt right now. It was like a piece of my soul had been missing and I didn't even realize it. I never wanted to be separated from Jacob ever again.

I sighed. Masen would not understand. As a matter of fact I wouldn't even begin to be able to explain it to him either. Jacob looked at me curiously.

"It's nothing Jacob"

He raised an eyebrow at me but I didn't say anything. I just laughed and kissed his snout.

Once the rain finally stopped I decided it was time for me to start heading back home before my father sent out a search party for me.

I could hear the TV on as soon as I walked into the house. Good. Hopefully my father was to preoccupied with football to even notice my absence.

"Where were you?" My dad suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I gritted my teeth. I guess it was just wishful thinking that he wouldn't notice my absence.

I wracked my brains for an explanation that didn't sound nuts.

"Well?"

"Sorry dad I was out hunting and I kind of lost track of time that's alll"

"You were out hunting in the rain?"

"Well yeah I-"

"Renesmee you're going to get sick that's what's going to happen now for being out in this weather. Oh dad don't exagg-"

"I am not exaggerating young lady. You already know how easily you get sick in cold weather and here you are so foolishly hunting in the rain without so much as a long sleeve shirt on"

"Dad I'm sure I'll be fine"

My dad just shook his head disbelievingly.

When I woke up the next morning my throat hurt like hell. I silently cursed my dad for jinxing me when he said I'd get sick.

The rawness in my throats could only indicate that I was going to get sick now. Oh well.

My dad gave me a smug look as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Told you you'd get sick. But you just had to go out in the rain didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Dad I am not sick"

"Umm hmm"

"I'm not!" I insisted.

"Okay, sure kid. Just so you know though we're out of NyQuil and Mucinex"

Oh Jesus. It didn't matter how stubborn I was he always knew how to respond.

About an hour after our conversation he left. I then decided that today would be a good day to put up our Christmas lights outside since I didn't have much else to do.

I went to the garage and got the latter and all of our lights. I listened to Christmas music on my phone and that put me in a cheery mood.

I was about halfway done decorating when I suddenly slipped and fell backwards. I landed on my leg when I hit the ground. The sickening crunch sound it made when it snapped was enough to make me nauseous.

"Nessie!" I heard someone yelled.

Even though my eyes were full of tears caused by pain I was able to recognize Jacob running toward me panic stricken.

"Jacob?"

"Nessie oh my god are you okay?!"

"Jacob I'm fine"

"Nessie you are not fine! I just saw you fall! You need to get to the hospital!"

"Okay, okay. Just stop yelling in my ear will you"

Jacob lifted me up as easily as if I we're as light as feather. He carried me all the way to his car which was parked just around the corner.

"Jacob what were you doing here?"

"I needed to come talk to you Nessie and it's a good thing I got here when I did. I'm only sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Putting up Christmas lights" I grunted in pain. "I like doing things like that. Working around the house"

It was awhile before he answered. "You were right"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I was right?

"About what?"

"Us being strangers. I feel like there's so much I don't know about you now. I don't like that. I don't like feeling like we're strangers" he said sadly.

"It's okay Jacob. It's okay"

"No-"

"Jacob we will get to know each other again. Yes, I'm sure there's a lot that's changed over the past 13 years but one thing I'm certain of is that our friendship hasn't changed"

"Tell me something else about yourself Nessie. I want to get to know you again. Just say something. Anything"

"I love working on cars" was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Wait what?"

"I love working on cars. I enjoy fixing my car and other people's cars. I have a part time job at Auto Zone selling car parts. I have a lot of hobbies but this and hunting are definitely in my top three. Also why are you grinning like an absolute moron?"

He laughed.

I was about to start questioning his sanity when we pulled arrived at the hospital. The drive over with Jacob had been so calming that I barely even noticed the pain in my leg but that now I was paying attention it was all I could think about.

Jacob carried me into the hospital. The boy simply refused to let me walk on my own. We sat in the waiting area until my name was called. I refused to let Jacob come into the room with me and after a brief argument I got what I wanted.

I hoped that my doctor would be quick because my leg hurt like hell and I needed some relief quickly. To my dismay though I was sent for X-Rays first. I didn't need an one to know my leg was broken so couldn't they give me some freaking pain killers first?!

I was laying on the bed trying to concentrate on anything but the pain when I heard someone come in.

"Nessie?"

I smiled. Of all the doctors they could assign me to it would be my grandfather they picked.

"Grandpa?"

He smiled warmly at me. "You really should call me Carlisle when we're in public. Don't you think it would look weird you calling me grandpa? Not that I don't love hearing you call me that of course"

"Well Carlisle can you please give me some pain killers?"

"You mean they haven't given you any yet?!"

"No"

"Those no good useless-oh nevermind" he said as he prepared a needle for me. The relief is almost instantaneous when he gives me the shot.

"So hanging up lights led to this unexpected hospital visit?"

"What can I say I'm a huge klutz gr-Carlisle" I quickly corrected.

"Like mother like daughter. Your mother was also extremely clumsy did you know that?"

"No" I answered, shocked.

"Yes your father will tell you how he felt like it was a full time job protecting your mother. I imagine he'll be the same with you when he learns you inherited that trait from your mother"

"It's my clumsiness that led to permanent damage in my ankle as well"

"How exactly did that?"

"On a hunting trip I accidentally shot myself in the ankle. Don't ask"

"Yes about that. When I was examining your X-Rays right now your ankle appeared on the picture. Why didn't you ever get that repaired?"

"Because they told me it was irreparable"

"What?! Well whoever told you that lied!"

"What? Why?"

"The surgery that your ankle would require" grandpa began as he started to put a cast on my leg "is a risky and delicate one that not many like to do but to not even give you the option and flat out lie to you is infuriating"

"Doesn't matter now though I guess"

Grandpa didn't say anything for awhile.

"Nessie you should go home and rest now. I'm going to prescribe you some medicine for the pain and some cold medicine"

"Cold medicine? I'm not sick"

"Nessie I've been a vampire and a doctor long enough to recognize the beginning symptoms of a cold. You need rest and medicine"

"I won't take it" I insisted.

"Clumsy as her mother and stubborn as her father" he whispered.

 **Please Review**


	7. Everything Is So Different Now

**Chapter 7: Everything Is So Different**

 **Nessie's POV**

Within a couple of hours I had a full blown cold. Couldn't stop coughing or sneezing. Of course there was the small fact that I had broken my leg as well. For lack of a better term I felt like shit. Excuse my language. I don't normally curse unless I'm upset which doesn't happen very often.

My dad had me strictly bedridden which also annoyed the hell out of me. Just because I broke my leg didn't mean that I couldn't walk. So what did I do? I ignored him of course. My inner stubbornness mixed with my natural teenage rebellion instincts liked to kick in more often then not and that more then annoyed my father. Honestly he should know better by now. Its not exactly the first time I've broken something in a moment of clumsiness. I'm just the type of person that can't sit still for very long.

I was about to call Masen when I realized the phone that I had wasn't exactly my phone. Damned I must have grabbed Jake's phone by mistake.

 _Oh no._ I thought with realization. That would mean that Jacob had my phone! That thought alone had me panicking because there was some stuff on my phone that I definitely did not want my family to see!

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. As long as they didn't go onto my social media everything would be okay, right? Right? At least the notifications on my phone are off which made it less likely that they would see the harassing tweets and Facebook posts I get all of the time. If my family saw them they'd go ballistic and want to kill my bullies. It was the same group of people that loved to bully me at school to.

I wasn't exactly popular at school. The exact opposite actually. I was the constant target of harassment and bullying. My engagement to Masen had only made things worse. Most of them thought that I was only with him for money. Some of them even spread rumors that I was pregnant. I did the best that I could to ignore them but it was impossible at times and I was certain that they could still tell that they were getting to me. Amy was the worst of them all. She and her friends seemed to make it their life's mission to make mine hell.

I only had one really good friend at school besides Masen. Her name was Natalie. Like me she was also targeted by the bullies in our school. She was mainly targeted for her "nerdiness" transaltion=Actually enjoys learning and gets decent grades.

At work I had a lot of guy friends though. They were awesome and we had a great time together. If only I could spend more time at work then I did at school I'd be a hell of a lot happier.

I sighed a little more dramatically then necessary as I laid down on my bed. Sniffer walked up to the side of my bed with a Frisbee in his mouth. He pushed the side of my body eagerly encouraging me to get up.

"Sorry boy. I can't"

He whimpered as if he actually understood me. Other then teaching him how to hunt I had also been teaching him how to fetch balls and catch Frisbees. He seemed to catch onto both activities rather quickly.

Night had fallen already and I knew that it was almost time for me to go to bed. I had school in the morning. If I wanted to have any chance of being up to going to school in the morning I had to go to bed early and get a sufficient night's rest. I set my alarm clock for 6am like always and quickly fell asleep. However the hours I slept never felt long enough. All to soon my alarm clock was blaring in my ears against my will.

I groaned. Did I really have to get up and face school and the torture that it would bring? I got up, again completely against my will, and got ready for school. My dad left as I was eating breakfast that morning. Just as I was finishing brushing my teeth I heard someone knock on my door. Curious as to who would visit this early in the morning on a Monday I went and checked. To my surprise it was a completely shirtless Jacob.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?!"

"Well first of all hello to you to Ness" he grinned in a way that made my heart melt. "Second I came to give you a ride to school since we are attending the same high school"

"What?" I sputtered.

"Nessie we are all attending the same high school as you now. Aren't you happy about that? We get to hang out all of the time now!"

"Yeah happy" I muttered. In fact I was completely scared. How was my family going to react when they saw how Amy and all of her cronies treated me?!

"Okay but that doesn't exactly explain why you came to pick me up. I do own a car after all"

"You are injured Nessie so I thought I would make things a little bit easier for you. Besides I just wanted to spend a little extra alone time with you. That's all"

"Okay fine. You win. Just let me go get my stuff. By the way I think I got your phone by mistake"

"I realized that" he said. "Because I had yours as well" He handed me my phone.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Now that I knew my family would be attending my school I was dreading the day even more. I had a feeling that with my family around things were going to get really ugly really fast when it came to Amy.

After gathering my things I nearly tripped on the way out the door.

"Jesus Nessie are you always this clumsy?" Jacob said as he caught me once again.

I playfully punched his arm. "Yes I am actually. You should see me when I ice skate. Actually no. Please don't ever watch me ice skate. I don't want you to see that"

"You ice skate?" He asked me when we got in the car.

"Yes but it usually doesn't end...well but I have so much fun doing it that I don't care"

"Yeah maybe I don't want to see that then"

The drive to school was only ten minutes. Oh how I wish that I lived further away from school. Especially today.

"Hey Jake you are going to put on a shirt, right? Shirts are required at this school" Jacob just laughed at my comment. _Not that I didn't like seeing him without a shirt._ I added that last part in my head. Jacob didn't need to know the effect that he had on me. I mean he was my best friend from childhood. He just re-entered my life a few short days ago. Also I'm engaged. I shouldn't, no I couldn't be attracted to Jake that way. But then why did seeing him send butterflies into my stomach? Why did he make my heart beat faster every time that I looked at him? Oh boy is everything so different now.

As soon as we got off the car I saw Amy and her cronies gawping at Jacob. Amy noticed me only a few seconds later and gave me a look of pure anger. The way she looked at Jacob with lustful eyes and me with eyes full of hate made me really really really nervous.

"Jacob please do me a favor and put on a damned shirt already"

 **Please Review**


	8. School

**Chapter 8: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

I left Jacob and the rest of my family as they headed to the main office to get their schedules.

I ran into Masen briefly who was mad when he found out that I had not called him when I injured myself. He stormed off to his next class clearly upset.

I headed to my locker and collected the books that I would need for my first several classes. As I was walking someone stuck their leg out in front of me and tripped me.

The ensuing laughter was definitely Amy's.

"Clumsy ugly fat ass. How you get men to look at you is beyond me. Everyone knows you're stupid and ugly. Oh that's right you're a slut. That's the only way you can get a man's attention isn't it? Sex"

I quickly got up, gathered my books, and walked briskly to my next class. I wanted to cry badly but I held my tears back. I learned from experience that crying in front of Amy or her friends would just make the taunting that much worse.

My first class of the day was history. I took my usual seat at the back of the class. I always say in the back because I didn't want to be noticed.

As soon as everyone took their seats I saw my father walk in. I sighed a little more then necessary when I realized that the only empty seat was next to me.

My dad smiled at me when he noticed that I was in there.

Amy scowled at me when she saw my dad coming to sit by me. Doesn't matter that my dad took the only seat available in the class. Logic doesn't sit too well with that girl sometimes. Don't ever say that to her face though. Last time I did that I ended up with a black eye.

My heart skipped several beats when I found out that Mr. Garcia had finished grading our Civil War history essays. I closed my eyes when he approached my desk and dropped my paper on it.

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and reading my grade. An F. What else is new? I always got Fs or Ds. There was a note on the bottom saying I had a week to redo it if I wanted to. He always gave anyone who got a D and below the chance to redo their essays. I never redid mine though. Why redo it when you know the end result is going to be the same?

"Ouch!" Apparently I was within kicking distance of my father. The look on his face told me one thing. I was going to redo my assignment whether I wanted to or not. Jesus Christ even after all these years my dad still scares me sometimes.

Then we started talking about our big midterm that we had coming up. Something else I was dreading. If I failed this I had no hope of passing history this year. Our main topics were going to be World War I and the Spanish Flu. Seriously who the hell knows about these things?!

My second period Science I shared with both of my parents. My grades in that class were almost as bad as history. Math, which I shared with everyone, was just beyond incomprehensible to me. Honestly the only subjects I did somewhat decently in was Spanish and Art. Did I mention I love to paint? Well I do. It's a habit I picked up when I was younger and I've gotten better over the years.

Lunch came around before I knew it. My family and Jacob were already sitting at a table. I had just purchased my cheeseburger and soda and was on my way to join them when someone pushed me.

"Stupid girl" Amy laughed. "Get out of my way"

I was suddenly scared. Scared of how my family would react. "You're nothing but a useless waste of space. Little stupid ugly fat ass whore. Get out of here because I want to look at something more pleasant then you're ugly face"

I sprinted away from the cafeteria without even looking at my family.

 **Please Review**


	9. Bullies

**Chapter 9: Bullies**

 **Nessie's POV**

My leg could not take anymore abuse so I collapsed outside of the school. The pain in my broken leg was throbbing badly. Running had not been a good idea. Not for my leg anyway. However it was worth it to escape Amy and her gang's relentless bullying.

I hated it. I hated bullying. I didn't know what I did I did to become the target of their harassment. I wish I knew that way I could fix it and put a stop to all of the bullying but unfortunately I could not. What's worse is that my whole family had witnessed everything. They must be so embarrassed and ashamed of me by now.

"Nessie! Oh thank god I've been looking all over for you!"

I looked up slowly at the sound of Jacob's voice. Seeing him instantly put me at ease.

"Jake what are you doing here?"!\

"Looking for you of course! I wasn't going to leave you alone after I saw what happened. I can't believe that girl just thinks she can go around treating you like that!" Jacob shook so violently I thought for sure he was going to wolf out right there in the middle of the schoolyard.

"It's okay Jacob. Its nothing that I'm not already used to. In fact, I'm used to much worse then that"

If I thought Jacob was angry before I was dead wrong. Jacob was furious now. He exploded into four paws and fur and immediately charged toward the school. I ran after him as fast as my leg would allow. I was certain that Jacob was going to kill Amy and expose the supernatural world in the process. I could not allow that to happen.

"Jake stop" I pleaded with him.

He immediately stopped and looked at me. I could still see the fury in his eyes.

"Its not worth it Jacob. It really isn't. Lets just get out of here"

"Let's just get out of here Jake before you do something you're going to regret"

He rolled his eyes at me as if he was trying to tell me that he would not regret killing Amy.

"You would regret it later I'm sure. Now come on let's go before they see us"

I had some difficulty climbing onto Jacob's back but eventually I was perfectly seated on him. I grabbed fistfuls of his fur just before he took off running.

I was reminded of the times I used to ride on his back when I was a child. Just me and my Jacob. I was happy just to listen to his heavy panting and the sound of his paws hitting the ground.

We didn't come to a stop until we were far into the forest.

I got off of Jacob and sat on the floor to catch my breath. Meanwhile Jake was pacing back and forth. I could still see the anger that was evident on his face.

"Jacob can you please just calm down already?"

He just looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy.

"Jacob please" I insisted.

He went and laid down right next to me. I ran my hand through his fur and began to scratch him behind the ears.

"You're sweet Jacob. For coming after me like that I mean"

He licked my face affectionately and I laughed.

"Masen never does that for me. He says I'm being too dramatic. I don't know. Maybe he's right.

Jacob growled. Obviously he didn't agree.

"I wish things were as simple as they used to be"

Jacob looked at me expecting further explanation. The way he cocked his head to the side was cute and funny.

"I mean when I was a kid and still lived with my biological mother and father. Then that vampire had to come along and ruin everything!"

I covered my mouth when I realized that I had given away what happened to me. It was too late though. There was no going back or taking back what I said.

"You heard me right Jacob. I was kidnapped by another vampire but that's all I'm going to say about that for now. Don't want to relive all the details"

Jacob growled furiously.

"He ended up dumping me in the middle of nowhere" Why was I suddenly telling Jacob my whole story? I didn't know but now that I had started I couldn't stop. "I was found by some humans and taken to a hospital. I had no idea where I was. I was so scared. I faked that I had no memory of what happened to me because I was afraid they'd discover what I was. After that I was taken to a foster home. I was adopted quickly after that"

Jacob looked at me with more interest then anybody had ever looked at me with. As I was telling him the most fascinating story he had ever heard.

"There was my adoptive father Martin and mother Elizabeth. I also had an older brother named Henry. We were a happy family back then. Then it all changed eight years ago. We were in a terrible car accident. My mom died in that accident. My brother, well, no one really knows what happened to him. We think he did but his body disappeared from the hospital. Only my dad escaped unscathed from that accident but he was destroyed emotionally"

Jacob looked at me intensely. He had not missed the only my dad part from what I had just said. Jacob was smart.

"You want to know what happened to me didn't you?"

He shook his head 'yes'.

I sighed. "I've never told anyone this. I haven't even had the guts to tell Masen and he's my fiancée. I don't understand but I feel like I can tell you anything. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded yes.

"I had a lot of internal damage. My reproductive organs, as well protected as they are, managed to get heavily damaged. I won't ever be able to have kids Jake. You have no idea how much that hurts me" I began to cry and Jacob was instantly by my side comforting me. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"So my dad and I. Well we're all each other's got. I mean of course I have you and the rest of the family now but that's how it was for a long time. I'm all my dad has now"

I heard a noise in the distance but Jacob didn't seem to notice or care. It was a dog. Another hunting dog to be specific and I knew exactly who he belonged to.

"Jacob run!" I yelled at him. He looked confused.

"Run! Hide! Now!"

Instead of running like I hoped he would he chose the hiding option. There was a cave close by that he went to hide in. He gave me one last look of confusion before disappearing.

"Nessie what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you Aaron? My God one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Aaron was one of my coworkers at AutoZone he was also an avid hunter like me. Only he just hunted wolves. That's why I made Jake leave.

"School was out early and I'm off work today so I decided to go hunt. Need some new wolf pelts. Want to join Nessie?"

"Not now Aaron. My leg is broken and I'm sick. I really should be getting home now anyway"

"Yet you're here in the middle of the forest for no reason? Strange but okay. I guess we'll just have to wait until next weekend then"

"What?"

"The annual wolf hunting competition. Come on Nessie you can't have forgotten that! I mean you and I usually get first or second place after all"

"Oh yeah" I said. "I guess I did forget"

"Well see you later Nessie"

Oh boy.

 **Please Review**


	10. Hunting Activities

**Chapter 10: Hunting Activities**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Aaron wait!" I suddenly called out.

He stopped in his tracks turned around and gave me a look of utter confusion.

"Yeah?" he questioned. "Are you alright Nessie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I decided to come with you after all"

Now he looked really confused. "I thought you said your leg was broken and you weren't feeling well?" I tried to think of a rational explanation to give him as to why I had suddenly changed my mind and decided to go with him after all that didn't sound completely nuts. The truth was that he, like me, was a hunter. Unlike me though he exclusively hunted wolves. I was afraid of him running into Jake and trying to kill him. I wasn't sure if Jacob could even be killed by bullets but I was not about to take that chance. There was also another reason and that reason was a bit more cowardly. I didn't want to face Jacob but I was afraid of how he would react now that he knew I hunted wolves as well.

"I think some fresh air will do me some good" was the best answer that I could come up with.

He looked at me long and hard before finally saying "okay" I struggled to keep up with him but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Nessie are you sure that you're going to be okay for the competition next week?" he asked me, referring to the annual wolf hunting contest that occurred in our city every year.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said.

"Good" he said. "Be because when I win I want it to be a fair victory" he smirked.

I punched his arm playfully. "Oh and what makes you so sure that you will win this year?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He laughed at my response. "Because I'm the greatest wolf hunter ever"

Now it was my turn to laugh at him. "Oh really" I said through a fit of giggles. "That explains why I came in first the last two years in a row and you only came in second" I continued to laugh. He wasn't having it though.

"Hey! Second place is still second place!"

"Also known as first loser"

"Okay, that's it you asked for it!"

I saw him coming straight for me and I tried to run away as fast as I could. Unfortunately, do to my injury, he caught me easily and startled tickling me.

"Okay! Okay I give up!"

"You're lucky you're injured if not I would not give in so easily"

I'd have to say that Aaron was definitely one of my best friends and the guy I liked the most other than my own fiancée Masen. Sometimes I think Masen was really jealous of the type of friendship I had with Aaron. Actually I think, if it were up to Masen, I wouldn't be socializing with any member of the male species period. I had to put his butt in check a few times over the amount of grief he liked to give me over my guy friends.

We were friends before we started working together at AutoZone. We actually first met on a hunting trip. We ran into each other and started bonding over our mutual love over the sport. He was the one that taught me how to hunt wolves. So whenever I do better than him I like to rub it in his face that its all his fault. Its all playful banter though, I just love messing with him as much as he loves messing with me.

"So Nessie, if you're now out here to hunt then what did you come out here for? I'm sure it wasn't just for 'fresh air'" he used his fingers as quotation marks.

"Nothing really. I just wasn't feeling all that well and I decided to ditch school early" it wasn't a complete lie. I didn't want to tell him about the bullying that had just taken place. So this was the next logical thing that I could come up with.

He was about to say something else when suddenly his dog, Daisy, took off running frantically in another direction. I dreaded what that meant.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Come on Nessie you should already know the answer to that. She caught the scent of a wolf!" I could hear the excitement in his voice. "Now come on lets go get some wolf"

I followed him as fast as I could. I was hoping, praying actually, that this happened to be a regular wolf and not Jacob. I didn't think Jacob could be easily killed by a bullet but I didn't want to take that chance. Either way I didn't want to see him get shot by my best friend! Aaron's pace quickened as he tried to keep up with Daisy. Meanwhile I struggled to keep up with the both of them. How I cursed my lack of vampire powers at the moment!

"Oh holy shit" I heard Aaron whisper to himself as he hid behind a bush. I joined him.

"What?"

"Look at the size of those things over there" he pointed to the far out distance. My heart stopped when I saw not only Jacob, but several of the other wolves as well. I recognized them as Leah, Seth, and Embry.

"What're you doing?" I gasped, horrified when Aaron didn't hesitate to pull out his gun and point it at the wolves.

"Nessie do you have any idea how much we could sell those fur pelts for? Especially that gray one. It's so beautiful that I bet it would sell high and fast"

"You can't kill them" I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Nessie are you feeling okay? You're not turning into a PETA fanatic on me are you?"

"Of course not-"

"Then what are you-"

"You can't shoot these wolves, okay? Any other wolf is fine, but not these" I begged. Even though I could tell that my begging was going to be useless on him.

The wolves, suddenly aware of our presence, looked our way. I wish I could describe the look on Jacob's face but unfortunately I had no words. I could not tell if he was angry at me, or sad, or disappointed or confused. I couldn't get a good read on him and that frustrated me more than anything else.

"Look it's coming right for us"

I turned away from Jacob and noticed that it was Leah coming near us.

"Well he's so beautiful" Aaron said. "Best looking specimen of a wolf I have ever seen"

As soon as she got close enough he aimed his gun right at her with his finger on the trigger ready to fire. She growled furiously at the sight of the weapon but then stopped as soon as she looked into Aaron's eyes. I saw something change in her. She had imprinted on a guy that every intention of killing her right then and there.

 **Please Review**


End file.
